Smiles From Above
by purplebunny93
Summary: Tsuna got killed, no, not TYL. Just some good ol' sniping to prevent an enemy family's possible future problems. Anyway,he went to Heaven, but it's about as normal as Namimori.But there are oh,so many things to remember! Heaven's not as simple as it sounds. And there are some weird rumors going around up there. Something about Satan imprisoning someone? Reviewing would be nice


Ossu everyone! Yes, I know I haven't finished my other story, but this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alooone~!

Probably OOCness, half-plot (I know the main idea however, I do not know the ending)(later note – actually now I do), there will be moments in which you will question the existence of this…probably.

I have no clue how many OCs will be in this. One for sure. But after that maybe 2 more, or 20 more, or no more at all. I don't plan that far ahead.

Also, I'm not sure of the genre. Romance for sure, but after that maybe adventure? Or Hurt/Comfort? I don't knooooow. Sad face. Ah whatever, you can tell me what the genre seems to be.

Heaven = God plus Jesus plus holy stuff and non-holy stuff…I'll try to be as normal as possible but hey, this is heaven we're talking about. Although I might make fun of him or turn him into a not-that-perfect person.

Some references (although minor) might be put throughout the chapter(s). if you've read FIK then I mean it like that. Either way im gonna put what im referencing by putting something like this: (1) and then at the end I'll put what I'm referencing.

Warnings of OOC-ness

And this fic's mom is PWP, meaning it's a half-plot.(teehee… yeah I know I'm HILARIOUS right? Haaa…..yeah didn't think so)

I don't know what else to say other than enjoy!

_Lalalala_ = thinking

"lalalala"= speaking

First time trying to write a whole story in third POV, so gentle guidance would be nice. Very gentle, I'm the kind of person that becomes rather sad with ruthless criticism. Which honestly isn't that rare, if you ask me.

(yahaha I learned how to insert line breaks…I think)

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

He saw a bright light.

Yes. As cliché as it sounds, he saw a bright light.

No field of flowers though, more like just a long black tunnel with a light at the end.

The light at the end of the tunnel was getting bigger and bigger, which in this case meant that it was getting closer and closer. Or he was somehow flying through it…? Who knows.

When Tsuna got to the end of the tunnel, what he saw wasn't what he expected of heaven. Instead of large flower fields, it looked like a regular city. Instead of angels it looked as normal as it did in the world below. There were your nice-looking people, and your normal mean-looking people.

_Did I really die?_ Tsuna thought. The last thing he remembered was walking down the street by himself and then suddenly, blood. Easiest form of murder when the target is by themselves is sniping, after all. And Tsuna really wasn't expecting it. It was a crowded street, so it was a miracle that the sniper actually found him in the first place.

His mission was to buy the weekly groceries. Well, more like the every-two-days groceries. _Normal_. That was why no one had seen it coming. It was also one of the rare days when neither Gokudera or Yamamoto were with him. Even Reborn had expected his student to return alive and with food, considering it was a simple trip to the grocery store.

It was rather abrupt, really. He had been halfway to the store, then he was in pain, and the last thing he remembered was a lot of people crowding around him. He also felt really warm. He didn't even get that short time that was supposed to be there; you know, how after you die you supposedly get five minutes as a soul? It was more of a belief though, but now he knew. You don't.

Tsuna started walking forward; there seemed to be an invisible barrier preventing him from doing otherwise.

"Next!" He heard a voice go. It wasn't loud enough to be directed at him, but clear enough for him to hear anyway.

"Ahem. Sir, is this your first time in Kaeloh?" Asked a very old looking woman. Seriously, the woman had so many wrinkles it was hard to make out any features of her face.

"Uh, i-is this place c-called Kaeloh? " Tsuna stuttered. The lady just gave out that _aura_. The scary one.

"Yes it is. For those still alive it is more commonly known as Heaven." She answered in a bored tone. Like those office ladies who have to answer the same question day after day. Which actually was her case.

"U-um, if y-you don't mind m-me asking. Can someone actually visit here m-more than once?" Tsuna asked, stuttering a little less, but still stuttering.

"A couple people from the Dragonball series have visited here twice. Although they usually stay the second time. (1)" She said uninterestedly. "Now, it's your first time here, yes? Then, if I could have your name. Full name, including middle names and titles. No, you won't get treated differently because of who you are; I just need to make sure I have the right file. There are millions of people with the same name out there you know." A computer appeared in front of her. "Now then. Shoot."

Realizing the lady was actually really nice although rather creepy looking, Tsuna complied. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. U-um, Vongola Decimo."

"Ohh, Vongola Decimo." The lady said as she was clicking and typing things on her computer. "Vongola Decimo as in was going-to-officially-be-announced-boss-in-two-months Vongola Decimo? That's too bad. Well, Theo has a plan for everyone… or at least he says he does. " The lady got up from her seat to what looked like a printer to Tsuna. "Here, this is your Heaven's ID. You use it to show that you passed through here. There are ways to get up here without passing by me you know. You'll be given an escort who will explain everything you need to know about Kaeloh after you pass a Receptionist, as everyone calls them. Oh, the Heaven's ID I gave you is just your main information; as you can see, it's just a piece of paper with your info on it. The Receptionists will take your picture and make the actual card. Have a nice stay." She handed him the form that had his important information on it and touched the computer which made it disappear.

Tsuna looked uncertainly at his form. "U-um, what do you mean by a nice _stay_? Won't I stay here forever?"

"Your escort will explain that. Now go before the Receptionist line gets any bigger. There was an accident in Japan just now – it does not have anything to do with you – and many people are going through Kaeloh's Gate now. Meaning that I will be getting busy, and that line will be getting longer. It's already going to be 3 days before you make it to a Receptionist." She pointed at a line.

"H-HIIEEE!" Tsuna stared at the line. It was huge! He couldn't even see the so-called Receptionists!

"See what I mean? Go, the first death is already here." She motioned at a young man who looked to be in his twenties.

"U-um what place is this?"

"It's called Kaeloh, more commonly known to you—"Tsuna heard the woman give the same explanation she had given him.

Tsuna sighed and started walking to the end of the line, which in all honesty, really wasn't that far. Probably about 10 meters off where he was standing.

Tsuna got to the line just as soon as it started moving again. _That obaa-san_(2)_ might have been exaggerating when she said it would take me 3 days to get to the front._ Tsuna thought, relieved.

…But it wouldn't hurt to ask, right?

"U-um, excuse me." Tsuna poked the man in front of him lightly. He looked as normal as a teenager could, with short straight brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Yes?"

"U-um, how long have you been standing here?" Tsuna asked timidly. Unless Reborn was there, Tsuna would be his naturally shy self.

"Only for about an hour. It's not that the Receptionists are really slow; there are just too many deaths for them to keep up. I'm Ian by the way." He held out his hand.

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna shook it.

"I'm from America, but I was on a trip and wound up dying in Japan. Apparently they do this Heaven thing by continent. I don't know the whole system yet, but it seems pretty difficult and organized." Ian scratched the back of his head as he said this.

"The obaa-san said that we would get an escort after we passed the Receptionists."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I've overheard some people say things like that from further up the line. I've heard plenty of things, but I'm not even sure if the information is correct. It's kind of like playing Broken Telephone."

"Broken telephone?" Tsuna cocked his head to the side.

"It's a game where everyone sits in a circle, and then one person thinks of a message. Then they whisper it to the person next to them, and that person says what they heard to the next person, and so on. Once the person who is to the other side of the one who made the original message, they have to say it out loud and see if it was right. It's somewhat fun, I only played it a couple of times in elementary. Haha."

"…Do you think we'll have to wait 3 days before we get to the front of the line?" Tsuna asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Well, it says so there." Ian pointed to a sign next to them that said

**Approximate time until Receptionist: 3 Days**

Cue sweatdrop from Tsuna.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Oof, there we go! Second story first chapter: complete! Tell me what you think, ive been thinking of this story for a while now. The next chapter will probably be longer, but hwo knows.

I also don't know when the next time I update will be. With that said, I don't know if I'll be able to update as often from now on. I know, most people update a lot during summer, but like I've said before, I don't want my family to read my stories and if they see me typing when I don't have English as a subject, they'll ask a loooot of questions. So yeah, if I do update, it will be late at night when I get the itch to.

On another note, my last exam is tomorrow! Hurray! Or not hurray? It's Geography. And I absolutely **hate** geography. Not to mention I suck at it. At least after this I never have to take it anymore.

…yeah by now you should know my age. Well, it's not like it was a big secret. Just don't. Judge me. Oh and my birthday hasn't passed yet =3.

Okay so I should probably stop talking-ahem- typing, now and at least read my notes once.

And guess what? Yea I know I said I would stop but, just to add the pressure: I can only make it on the Honour Roll if I get above an 80on the Geo exam, above 79 on the religion exam, and above 85 for my math exam. Even then I'll still barely make it. Sigh, I really don't like P.E for tearing down my mark. P.E. and Business brought it down. Everything else was 80 or higher.

(1)im sorry if im wrong; I just watched the series when I was little so I don't remember very well ^^' I specifically don't remember if the people can be revived more than once with the dragonballs u u

(2)means aunt/old lady

Revieewwwww =w=

Like, Nao.


End file.
